kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Shi Ka
|English VA = |Manga Debut = Chapter 75 ''Flashback |Anime Debut = Episode 45 Flashback |Game Debut = }} Shi Ka was a black market merchant based in the State of Zhao and the one who smuggled Ei Sei out of Zhao and into Qin. Appearance She was a beautiful, slim woman with dark hair tied together. She was usually wearing a hanfu and a large straw hat. Personality Shi Ka was raised to be a kind and caring person. Although she could be harsh at negotiations, she was respected by both her comrades and associates. When making a deal, Shi Ka was true to it to the end, even if that meant her own death. History Shi Ka was an orphan that was taken in by a kind merchant alongside A Mon and Kou Shou. When she grew up, she followed her mentor's footsteps as a merchant who sought to help others when possible and started building a network that had affiliates in the illegal merchandising as well. As a black market merchant, Shi Ka had a lot of connections in Zhao and in all of China that allowed her access through checkpoints and sensitive information. Story Escape from Zhao Arc Following Shi Ka's reputation, a secret faction from Qin approached her with a mission. Led by Dou Ken, they asked her to move the Qin king's firstborn son from Zhao to Qin in order to make him a successor of the throne. Shi Ka accepted the mission, despite her comrades' objections for the dangers this mission bore. At first, Shi Ka went easily through the checkpoints, thanks to her underground connections. At some point close to the end of the transfer, the convoy attracted suspicion and it wasn't before long that the Zhao army saw through their scheme and pursued them to get Ei Sei back. In the meantime, Shi Ka helped young Sei face his inner demons and embrace his destiny, thus developing an intimate relationship with him. Just before reaching Qin, Zhao cavalry reached them. While the smugglers and Dou Ken's men were able to shoot down some of their pursuers, their attacks were too fierce with all of them eventually dead and Shi Ka mortally wounded protecting the young prince. Fortunately, a patrol from Qin was able to arrive and route the Zhao soldiers before they could capture Sei. Before dying, she asked Sei to never forget their sacrifice and stated her belief that due to Sei's experiences, he could be a king greater than any others. Despite her demise alongside the rest of her companions, her mission was successful, as Sei was saved and would forever be grateful to her and her companions' sacrifice. Abilities Shi Ka was an expert in negotiating prices and was also a famous black merchant. When it came to fighting, she was a proficient archer and had some skill with the sword as well. Gallery | |t1 = Manga|t2 = Anime}} Category:Article stubs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Category:Zhao Category:Archers Category:Bow Users Category:Sword Users